


Victim #192529

by swingandswirl



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU
Genre: AU post-Hereafter, Angst, Gen, M/M, possible suicide, where Superman didn't come back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swingandswirl/pseuds/swingandswirl
Summary: The Gotham morgue gets a new victim.





	Victim #192529

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE THE TAGS. Thank you.

The latest corpse to enter the Gotham morgue carries nothing to distinguish itself from the hundreds of others that have preceded it- except, perhaps, its ordinariness. The victim was not shot, stabbed, poisoned, or even inebriated - by all accounts, he was simply tired and fell asleep at the wheel.

 

The victim even fits the usual profile for these sort of accidents- Caucasian male, mid-thirties, athletic. Well off, too, if the BMW he drove into the river is any indication. The body is badly scarred, but who doesn’t have a few nicks in a place like Gotham? No ID, but then that’s not unexpected after two days in the water. His wallet’s probably at the bottom of Gotham Bay by now.

 

In fact, the sole remarkable thing about Victim#192529 is the scrap of red fabric clutched tightly in his left hand.

**Author's Note:**

> OW. I'm sorry, everyone!
> 
> This story was originally written and posted on LJ in 2008. 
> 
> As I mentioned in the tags, in this universe Superman stayed in the future. And I don't know whether Bruce chose to drive off the bridge... or if he was so exhausted and worn out he simply fell asleep. Frankly, I'm not sure which option is worse.


End file.
